Hellsing: a new reign
by born a vampire
Summary: What happens when the last heir of Hellsing is half vampire? R&R please I need the feedback
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Heir

disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, it is the property of Kohta Hirano

It begins 12 years after the Millennium project and Sir Integra, the last of the Hellsing family, is dying. As she slowly passes Alucard gives his trademark smirk. He would finally be free. As Integra's last breath leaves her frail frame Alucard's smile grows wider, but withers as he looks down at his gloves. The sigil doesn't fade. Alucard's eyes widen. " There is another heir. No. I was so close. Now I may never be free."

Upon hearing this Walter immediately went to the library and looked up the Hellsing family tree sure enough there was a hitherto unnoticed branch. Apparently Abraham Van Hellsing had a younger sister named Elizabeth who had moved to the united states at age 18. He soon discovered that she married a man named William Hoffman, a colonel in the American army, and bore him a son. Walter called the U.S. department of records and found their descendant.

Rob walked down the main street of the small town he found himself in, enjoying the stares he got from the locals. He was dressed in his favorite red trench coat, matching wide brimmed hat, under this were a black button up shirt, black jeans and a pair of high boots with a large cuff that ended just below the knee, a pair of red sunglasses finished the look. He turned down a rather secluded side street and immediately found himself face to face with three huge men each carried a metal baseball bat. "you won't be able to get away this time Hoffman" the largest of them said "All right lets just get this over with" Rob said taking off his sunglasses and revealing his blood red eyes. The first came at him, swinging the bat as his head. Robert ducked and stepped to the side, losing his hat in the process and revealing his shoulder length black hair. Rob's eyes had an insane glint in them as he grinned and said "is that really the best you can do?" "Not bad, but can you take all three of us at once?" the leader asked. "well what are you waiting for?" Rob asked. As they all swung at once, Rob leaped into the air. His coat flew out behind him like a pair of demonic wings as he came down on the head of the largest, knocking him out. The others, seeing their leader defeated, turned and quickly fled. Rob sighed, replaced his hat and sunglasses and walked home.

The next day there came a knock at the door. When Rob answered it he found a man with a very long red braid, wearing what looked like a military uniform with the addition of a studded leather eye patch, and a stetson hat with one side of the brim turned up. When he saw Rob he said "Oh no, zis can't be 'im. Walter said 'e would only be 16, zis kid 'as gotta be at least twenty." "No sir, this is him." Robs father said. "Robert 'offman?" redhead asked, at Robs nod he held out an envelope. Rob took it and read it. "I'm Pip Bernadette and I'm here to escort you to ze plane." "No" Rob said. "what?" Pip said. "I said no." "I 'eard zat what do you mean no?" "I mean I'm not gonna move to England just because some old bag died." "Alright, I don't care if you are ze new leader of 'ellsing, zat doesn't mean you 'ave a choice in zis so you either pack your things or I,ll personally knock you out and drag you to ze car." "Alright, I'll get my things."

Twenty minutes later Rob came down with a large duffel , a backpack , and a sullen look on his face. Pip took his bags as Rob put on his coat, hat, and sunglasses. When Rob stepped out of his house, Pip saw him and started to laugh. "what's so funny?" Rob asked "Nothing, you just remind me of someone." Pip said as he started to regain some of his composure. Rob's face remained sullen for quite some. Eventually Pip managed to draw out a smile with some crude jokes. Soon the car resounded with his deep baritone laugh but Robs mirth quickly faded as he noticed an expression of fear crossed Pip's face. "What is it, Pip?" "It's nothing, and would you mind calling me Bernadette"

Not long after that they arrived at a private airstrip where Pip loaded their luggage directly onto a private jet. As soon as everyone was on board, the jet took off. Rob then asked Pip a series of questions about the Hellsing Organization. Pip soon grew tired of it and said "look, kid when we get zere everyzing will be explained, so save your questions for zen okay?" Rob then shrugged, pulled a book from his pocket and started to read.

When they finally arrived in London they were met by another limo and driven to the Hellsing house. As the door was opened rob got out and was greeted by an old man, he had a full head of black hair which he kept pulled back into a ponytail, was dressed in a three piece suit and wore a monocle. "good eve..." he stopped mid-sentence as he saw Rob " I'm sorry, good evening Sir Hellsing, my name is Walter and I'll be serving as your retainer and Butler. If you would please follow me I'll show you to your room." Walter picked up Robs bags and motioned for him to follow.

They arrived at a door that looked like all the others in the myriad of hallways that filled the house. Walter stopped and opened the door inside was a large and airy room. The first thing Rob noticed was the bed. It was very large, probably king sized, and covered with a deep red comforter which gave way to a red area rug that lay on a hardwood floor, reminding Rob of a fairly large pool of blood. he grinned at the thought, wondering how much it would take to make a puddle that size. The lower third of the walls was done in ebony paneling to match the floor, the rest was wallpapered to match the sheets. "Is there anything that you would like changed, Sir?" Walter asked. "Actually yes, would you mind getting rid of the bed and putting a coffin in here instead?" Walter seemed a little taken aback by this strange request but nevertheless said "I shall see what I can do Sir."

Walter then led rob to a large, dimly lit office. "This is your office Sir. There is a file on your desk that you need to read. If you need anything please call through the intercom." As Walter left Rob sat at the desk and began to read the first part of the file, which had to do with the purpose of the Hellsing Organization. When he turned to the next page, he came to a very disconcerting sight. He saw himself, at least that was what he thought at first. Then he read the profile under the photo

Name: Alucard

Race: Vampire

Height: 7' 6''

Age: approx. 527 years

Weaknesses: Garlic, Silver, Holy relics, etc.

Powers: immense strength, ability to control shadows, telekinesis, shape-shifting, mind control, immortality, ability to pass through walls, open portals, walk up vertical surfaces, hypnotism, can absorb memories through blood, telepathy

Bio: Alucard is Hellsing's ultimate anti-midian weapon. He has unimaginable power and only obeys the head of the Hellsing, to whom he is a permanent servant. Enjoys aggravating any who he encounters. His weapons of choice are two oversized pistols, the Jackal and a modified .454 Cassul

"hmm, no wonder everyone was so surprised by my appearance." Rob said "They thought I was this Alucard person." "Well there is more than a passing resemblance." Rob looked up as an extremely tall man stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing a black suit, a flamboyant red cravat, a red trench-coat and hat similar to the ones Rob normally wore, and a pair of white gloves with pentacles on the backs. Alucard walked up to the desk, giving his trademark smirk. He picked up Robs hand and put it to his mouth. As Rob felt Alucard's teeth break his skin he suddenly leaped over the desk and bit down on Alucard's throat.

They stayed in this position for around five minutes, Rob latched onto Alucard's throat and drinking his blood, and Alucard looking surprised and unable to move, let alone detach Rob. Then the door to Robs office opened to reveal a very shocked looking Walter. "Alucard!" he shouted. "It's... not... me."Alucard managed to say. This shocked Rob into letting go. He saw everyone staring at him. He let out a sigh. "I did it again didn't I?" "This has happened before!" Walter almost shouted. "yeah, the first time I was only three. I nearly killed my preschool teacher. They kept me under lock and key for ten years after that. It was terrible what I had to endure to get out of there. Eventually they decided that I was "sane" and let me out on my thirteenth birthday. Three days later I killed my mother the same way. Not long after that my father tried to use a cleaver to cut my head off. Before either of us knew what happened I had bitten him as well. After that I gathered my things and left. I found an abandoned house and moved in, it hasn't happened since then." "Until tonight you mean" Walter said "Yes, until tonight." "Well, at any rate, you are still the head of this organization, and tomorrow you have a Round Table conference. I suggest you get some sleep before then." at that moment a blonde woman walked in, she was dressed in what looked like a police uniform but, instead of pants she she wore a n extremely short skirt,her hair was worn loose and cut relatively short, but her most prominent features were her immense breasts. "Is everything alright, I heard shouti-" she stopped as she saw the blood trickling from Alucard's neck and the corner of Rob's mouth. She stared for about five seconds then passed out in a dead faint. The scene was repeated when Bernadette came in to investigate the loud disturbance. "I think I broke them." Rob said, causing laughter to resound throughout the house. "I think I should probably try to get some sleep" Rob said as he caught his breath. He made his way to his room where he found a polished black coffin. He opened it to find that it was lined in red satin, precisely matching the wallpaper. He changed into his pajamas and happily climbed in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Conference

Alucard phased into Rob's room through the floor, grumbling about the sun. He stopped to survey the room. The curtains were closed, leaving the room in a pleasant half light, where the bed should have stood there was a coffin. Alucard smiled, he was liking his new master more with each new development. He crossed over to the coffin and opened it "master, it's time to wake up." he said. Rob sat up, groaning. "Why?" "you have a conference in an hour." Rob stood up "I HATE being up during the day, it's so exhausting." Alucard heard Rob mutter as he walked towards the bathroom. Yes, they would get along just splendidly.

Rob scowled when he saw the outfit Walter had laid out for him. "He must be crazy if he thinks I'll wear that monkey suit." Rob muttered as he stalked across to his dresser and pulled out his usual outfit. When Rob stepped from his bathroom, he found a bucket with a blood bag nestled in ice inside. "You've got to be kidding me." Rob said opening the packet. He started to drink, thinking that it was filled with juice. He was wrong, but once he started to drink, he couldn't stop. He finally finished the packet and felt surprisingly sated. Alucard was still sitting in the corner, rob turned to him and said "Where is the conference room?" "this way please." Walter said, having just stepped into the room.

When they arrived, Rob saw that there were twelve old men sitting around a table. Their eyes widened noticeably when they say him. One who was apparently the leader pointed an accusing finger at Walter. "why have you brought Hellsing's pet vampire before us, and where is the new heir!" he shouted "But I am right here." Rob said, grinning. "gentlemen allow me to introduce the new leader of the Hellsing Organization, Robert Hoffman" Walter said with a flourish Rob took off his hat and and performed a vary graceful bow. "Very well, if you could sit down, we shall begin." as Rob sat down their looks of surprise turned to one of contempt. "Are you aware of what the Hellsing Organization is meant to do?" the leader asked "unless I'm mistaken, it is to kill the things that go bump in the night so that everyone can go to bed without waking up with a pair of fangs in their neck, am I right?" Rob answered, showing his own fangs with a grin. Their expressions only became more condescending as one slid a sheaf of papers across the table to him. He picked them up and began looking through them "what is this?" he asked "just some insurance papers, now if you could just sign them we'll be on our way" one said dismissively "well you will just have to wait, because I never sign tings without reading them" As Rob read the papers he began to broke into a smirk, soon he could no longer contain his mirth. As he broke down int a fit of laughter one of the conference members asked "and what is so funny" "do you actually think the wild geese would work for any of you, let alone that I would allow a bunch of limp dick politicians to take Hellsing's forces and convert them into a private army?" Rob shouted, his mirth changing to anger as he realized they were serious "You can take your "insurance forms" and shove 'em up your ass!" he then stood up, knocking over the very large and very heavy chair he was sitting in, and stormed out.

Rob reached his office and sat down heavily in his chair. "I hate geezers like that." he muttered. "I think you handled that rather well." Alucard said, phasing through the wall. Rob sighed "I just hope I didn't make things worse." "on the contrary, I think you did the right thing. Although I probably would have put it a bit more delicately." Walter said walking in with a tray "Now they know you are not to be trifled with." he set the tray down and opened the container sitting on it, revealing another blood packet "Was this your idea of a joke?" Rob asked "No, it merely seemed the best way to avoid any more violent incidents between you and the staff. I have also been doing some research and I believe I may have an answer as to why you have had these incidents to begin with. I believe both you and Alucard will be most interested in this." Walter passed a sheet of paper to him. As Rob began to read his face became clouded with confusion. "Not to wave my ignorance around like a flag but, just what is a dam, dham..." "Dhampir" Alucard finished for him " it's what you get when you cross a human and a vampire. With all the powers of a vampire, but none of the weaknesses." "That is all well and good, but I still don't know how that is possible" Rob said "We are still looking into that" "So," Rob said "What you're saying it that you know what I am, but you don't know how it happened." "basically, yes." Walter answered "Ugh, I'm going back to bed. Find out what you can about this, will you Walter?" "Certainly, Sir." Rob stood up and left the room.

Rob woke at sunset and, finding he couldn't sleep anymore, decided to explore the estate. The mansion proper was a myriad of bedrooms, dining rooms, and other routine or otherwise boring places. What was really interesting was the dungeon-like basement, a maze of hallways with hundreds of doors lining both walls. Rob came to a large set of oaken double doors. They were so out of place that Rob just had to investigate. Pushing one open, he found himself in a large room, occupied only by a large, throne-like chair, next to this was a small table. On the table was a bottle of wine and two glasses. Looking past this, Rob saw a coffin much like his own, only this one had writing on it. As he moved closer, he could read it. "The bird of Hermes is my name" he read "Eating my wings to make me tame." a voice behind him finished. Startled, Rob spun quickly and found Alucard standing there, holding a glass of wine. "would you care to join me for a drink?" he asked, pouring a second glass. Rob smiled, picked it up and took a sip. To his surprise, it was actually a mixture of blood and wine, it had a very good flavor. Soon the two were chatting amiably like old friends. Before long the topic had turned to history and Rob asked the question that had been buzzing in his head for some time Things went on in this fashion until dawn. "well," Alucard said sighing " I had better get to bed before the sun rises." "I'll just be on my way then." Rob said, taking his leave.

As Rob was about to mount the stairs to the main floor, he heard a noise. He paused, it was coming from the last door before the stairs. He quietly went over to investigate. He opened the door and found a girl. She was in the process of putting on her pajamas. At this point she was facing away from the door with her bare backside up in the air as she pulled up her pants. Rob stood rooted to the spot as she stood up and turned to face him. "Can I help you?"she asked. At this point Rob realized that he was staring. He quickly apologized and fled up the stairs.

Rob couldn't help but think of the girl as he reached his room and climbed into his coffin. He could vividly remember every curve of that beautiful body, but surely she must hate him now. He sighed, there was no use for it now. He might as well just go to sleep.

Pip was in a cheery mood as he strolled along the halls of the Hellsing house. It was a bright, sunny morning and there hadn't been any vampire activity that night, so he had a good, long night's sleep. As he rounded the corner he was met by Walter "Ah, there you are, would you mind going and rousing Sir Hellsing for me? I have some business in town that cannot be delayed." "Eh, sure but, if you don't mind my asking, why not have Alucard do it, those two seem very close." "Alucard has had a bit too much blood cocktail and cannot be roused." Pip whistled a tune as he made his way to Rob's room. He had to stop to let his eyes adjust to the sudden darkness of the room. As he did so he noticed that where the bed had stood there was now an ebony coffin. He assumed this was where Rob was sleeping. "Hey in zere, it's time to get up." he said, knocking on the lid of the coffin. There was no response. "Get up already!" he kicked the coffin over, spilling it's surprised occupant. "Ugh, what time is it?" Rob said groggily "nine thirty." Pip said, still cheerful. "You still have zat paperwork on your desk, sir." "Alright, I'll be there in a minute." Rob said. He decided to dress a little differently that day. He chose a black leather trench coat, a black tee shirt, a pair of leather pants, and motorcycle boots.

He went to his office and started on the large stacks of paper on his desk, discarding several more attempts by the round table to take control of different parts of the Hellsing organization, ranging from the arsenal to the grounds themselves. He had just torn up another of these when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Rob said. The door opened to reveal the girl from last night. Rob was surprised to see her at all, especially not looking nervous and apologetic, yet here she was. Rob spoke first. "Before you say anything, let me apologize for last night. I should have knocked before opening the door." She relaxed visibly after hearing this, "It's quite alright, I could tell that it was an accident. Actually, I came here to introduce myself to you. My name is Seras Victoria, I guess you would know me better as the Police Girl, at least that's what everyone else calls me." "Never mind what anyone else says, is that what you want to be called?" Rob asked. Seras looked puzzled. "I am not looking for vampiric servants, I would rather have friends, who just happen to be on my payroll, part of being a friend is showing them some measure of respect, and that includes not using an unwanted nickname. So what would you rather I called you?" "Well" said Seras, who had expected a different welcome, especially after last night, was a little taken aback by this "I suppose you could just call me Seras then." "Okay then that's more like it." Rob smiled, getting up from his chair "I could use a break, how about you, pip and I go have some fun" Seras smiled and ran off to find her friend.

Pip was in his room, watching TV when he heard a knock at the door "just a minute!" he shouted, pulling a pair of pants on. When he opened the door he found a sight for sore eyes. "Seras!" he shouted, giving her a bear hug and inviting her in "What brings you here?" he asked sitting down and taking a good look at her. She had change out of her normal uniform and was now wearing black belly shirt, a red leather jacket and a pair of black jeans. A pair of sunglasses sat on her head, finishing the outfit. "Actually, I was hoping that you would go to the mall with me." "Sure, Just let me get dressed" he said reaching for a tee shirt.

"So, is anyone else going with us, mignonette?" "Actually yes, Rob was going to go along with us too." "He's not gonna be wearing zat red coat is he?" "No, why?" "He looks a lot like Alucard when when wears it. Kind of freaks me out." "Yes, I did notice an uncanny resemblance there" Seras said getting a faraway look in her eye

Not long after this they arrived at the auto-port to find Rob chatting amiably with Alucard, both were sipping blood packets. Pip stopped short at this, looking nervous. Upon seeing this Rob said "Don't worry Pip, he was just keeping me company." Turning to Alucard he said, "Why don't you go out and have some fun too, just don't kill humans anymore than is necessary, Alright?" Alucard grinned so wide it seemed his face would split, then left, leaving Pip and Seras with looks of horror. They turned to Rob "Are you two gonna stare all day or get in the car?" he asked, striding towards a car. "What is zat?" Pip asked "Um, it's a mustang." Rob said, a little perplexed "Okay, let's try it zis way, why is it here?" "because it's mine." Rob stated, as if it should be obvious. "I always wanted one when I was in America, so I ordered one." the confusion was evident in their faces "What, did you think the Hellsing family was dirt poor?" he added, grinning "So where is this mall you were talking about?"

After 20 minutes and a couple of wrong turns they arrived at the London mall, a huge sprawling building which housed almost every kind of store imaginable. They stuck together as they slowly meandered through the myriad of shops. Before long both Rob and Seras were loaded with their new purchases, Pip claimed not to have any money, though they had seen him spend probably 130 euros* on various foods. They went back out to the parking garage to drop off their purchases. As they were loading down the trunk a gunshot rang out, hitting Rob squarely in the chest. He fell, landing squarely on Pip as Seras drew a pistol and scanned the area for any potential threats. As she did this she heard what sounded like a second, louder gunshot. She whipped around, fearing a second gunner. It was only when she was certain the area was safe that she allowed herself to check on Rob. He looked weak and confused, but otherwise okay, in fact the only physical evidence that anything had happened at all was the fact that his shirt and coat were in tatters.

Alucard smiled, have fun, those were the best orders he'd been given in more than 70 years. Not since he had had a senile old man who mistook Alucard for his son for a master. He wandered down a side street, looking for some kind of trouble to get into when he heard a gunshot. Hmm, he thought maybe there's some fun to be had after all. And so he phased to the origin of the shot and caught the one responsible, an unimpressive little man, with an expensive looking sniper rifle. He looked over the barrier wall to see who the target was. To his surprise there was the police girl standing over his master, his wounds already closing. Just then, the delay in the bullet exploded, tearing an even larger hole in Robs freshly healed chest. He decided to check on Rob. The youth had even more power than he thought possible but regeneration takes a huge toll on the body.

Still holding onto the sniper, Alucard phased down to the parking level where the others were. Handing the man over to Seras, Alucard crouched down next to Rob as he struggled to sit up, Alucard put a hand against Robs back, helping to support him. "thirsty" he rasped, his voice barely a whisper. Alucard began to rummage in his coat, as he did so he accidentally exposed his neck. Seeing this, Rob lurched forward and latched onto Alucard's throat, his teeth easily breaking the skin, blood flowed into his mouth and down his throat. Never had he felt so much relief, as the blood flowed into him so did strength return to him. Rob finally released his hold on Alucard's neck. Rob gave an apologetic look but Alucard waved it off "this seems to be turning into a habit, feeding off me every time you get hurt, maybe you should be more careful, one day I might not be around." Alucard said, the amusement clear in his voice. Rob got into the car and pulled a battered duster and leather stetson** from under the back seat. He lovingly unfolded the coat and put it on. He then carefully placed the hat on his head. Seras pistol whipped the sniper and put him in the trunk. Just then sirens sounded in the distance. "come on, let's get out of here." Rob said getting into the driver's seat "I'll see you at the mansion Alucard."

They were greeted at the front door by a very anxious looking Walter. "Oh thank god, sir. When I heard about what happened at the mall, I was afraid you were the target." "Your god has nothing to do with it." Rob said bitterly "I was the target. And I should be dead. I only survived thanks to my own powers." "your own... oh!" Walter said, finally understanding what Rob meant. Rob opened the trunk to find a fully awake and very frightened sniper. "we're gonna have a little fun, you and I." Rob said with a slightly deranged smile. The others almost felt sorry for the little man, knowing Rob's idea of fun.

Alucard observed this scene from the shadows

*about 100 U.S. Dollars

** cowboy hat


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the troops

Rob was sitting in his office doing the seemingly endless pile of paperwork when Bernadette suddenly burst in "Is there a problem?" Rob asked without even looking up "problem? Of course zere's a problem! Ze troops are rioting!" "Can't you even keep your own soldiers under control?" Rob asked, stopping his work and looking up "I think zis is a little over my head." Pip quickly informed him Rob sighed, putting his coat on "I'll see what I can do."

A few minutes later they arrived at the barracks only to find it in full riot. Thinking quickly, Rob grabbed the nearest machine gun and fired several shots into the air. This attracted the attention of the entire group, essentially stopping the riot. "Now would SOMEONE please tell me just what the problem is?" a man, apparently the leader, stepped forward "the problem is that we are supposed to be killing freaks, not be lead by them" He said "how about this, you pick out your toughest member and pit him against me one-on-one. If you win, I'll pack my things and leave. If I win you agree to my leadership. It should be easy, killing vampires is what you do right?" they quickly agreed, thinking that this would be easy "oh, just one thing no guns, agreed?" there was some grumbling at this, but, after some discussion, the leader stepped forward and said "agreed" they shook hands and left them to choose a contender, Rob to choose from one of his many "toys."

They met in a clearing just inside the grounds, the edge of which was ringed with the wild geese though none came within arm's reach of Rob, none except Bernadette who stood comfortably at his shoulder. Just then Seras burst through the trees. "look who finally arrived" Alucard said, just phasing in himself. "Come to watch ze show Mignonette?" Bernadette said. Seras just looked uncomfortable and came to stand next to him. Rob stepped forward, wearing what looked unnervingly like Alucard's bondage suit. "well now that everyone's here why don't we get started" he said "where's this guy I'm supposed to fight?" a man stood up, towering over the rest, nearly equaling Alucard in height. He was dressed as a priest, with a large, gray, overcoat, he had short hair, worn spiked, with glasses and a large scar on his left cheek. Rob looked back at his compatriots, they all looked scared, except Alucard, who just smirked. "I am the messenger of god, and the instrument of hi... Rob! Is that you!" Rob laughed, "I thought that was you Father!" Both sheathed their blades and hugged like old friends.

"So how do you two know each other?" Walter asked bringing in tea. They had left the clearing and were now sitting in the library "When I was in the ward, Anderson visited me every Sunday. He was part of the reason I survived in there at all." Rob said "yes, as I remember it, the archbishop himself had to order them to let me in the room without an armed guard. I was expecting to find a violent psychopath, but all I saw was a sad and disheveled young man." "Hold on, we found you in America, how could Anderson have visited you every week?" "My parents were devout Catholics, at first they thought I had been possessed, so they had me blessed by the pope himself. When that didn't work, they put me in a "monastery" which, as it turns out, was worse than a bad idea. Some of the things they did to "cure" me" Rob shuddered "too terrible to recall." "It's true, when I found out just what they were doing to him, I personally pushed his release papers through." "after he convinced them I was sane, Anderson set me up with an apartment and a job, for which I am still grateful, but I soon began to yearn for my home, so I joined an underground prize fighting ring, and eventually won enough to afford a ticket home." "ah, so you're the "red demon" that terrorized the underground for so long. Tell me, how did you win so quickly, all those times?" "it was usually a boot to he face, or just jumping on their head." at this they all heard a deep laugh, turning around, Anderson found himself face to face with his worst enemy. With a shout Anderson jumped to his feet, his bayonets appearing in his hands. He made a powerful downward stroke. It never made contact. Halfway through his blades were intercepted by Rob's o'dachi*. "Anderson, what do you mean by this, attacking my people!" "But he's..." "ENOUGH" Rob thundered "He is my servant and my friend, and as long as you are my guest here, I will not tolerate this." more quietly, he added "just because he isn't human doesn't mean he shouldn't be allowed to exist. Pip, Seras I know you are listening. Just come in and sit down." the door opened, admitting a nervously grinning Bernadette and a blushing Seras.

"Now that we're all comfortable," Walter said with a glance at Bernadette and Seras "why don't you tell us how you got mixed up in this, Anderson." "Well, I was on vacation with Maxwell here in England when he approached me with a proposition. He asked me if I would like to rid the world of a very dangerous vampire, and cripple the Hellsing organization at the same time. At the time I believed him to be talking about Alucard. If I had known it was you, the boy who was like family to me, I would never have come here. Though now that I am, would you mind explaining how you came to be in this position and why everyone's calling you a vampire." Walter quickly explained how Sir Integra had died, and that Rob was the sole surviving Heir. "as to why everyone calls me a vampire, it's because I am, at least partially." Rob said, taking over the explanation "Partially?" Anderson prompted "I'm a dhampir, half human, half vampire." they all tensed, ready to restrain Anderson if need be, but he seemed strangely calm. "How is this possible?" He asked "We're not sure yet, but we're working on it." Walter said. "Any theories?" Rob asked "One, but it's not very likely. It could be that your mother was bitten while pregnant with you, but that should just kill you both, however, if you were conceived in a non traditional way, such as artificial insemination, your mother would still be a virgin, which would mean she could be turned. If that was the case, your development could theoretically continue, though with vampiric cells instead of human." "I need something in my stomach" Rob said, standing and heading towards the door. "does anyone else want anything?" he said pausing at the door. "Sir, do you even know where the kitchen is?" Walter asked. Rob looked thoughtful "No, I guess I don't." he said "I'll go then. The usual for you, Sir?" "Just a moment. Anderson would it bother you if I drank in front of you?" "If you must." He said, though the mention of drinking blood made him very uncomfortable "Just wine for now, Walter." "would anyone else like anything?" "scotch" Pip said "And just some wine for me as well." Anderson said

While Walter left to get the drinks, Rob turned to Pip "Would you mind going and retrieving the one who started this riot?" Pip nodded, stood and left. Whew, he thought, I thought I would never get out of there, with Alucard and that priest in the same room, geez, that place was a powder keg. If it wasn't for Rob, damn he was quick with that giant sword, those two would have leveled the entire compound. By this time he had reached the barracks. He found it deserted, except for one man. He was tall and slim, with greenish eyes, his silvery blond hair was worn in a loose ponytail. "I don't believe you are one of my troops." Pip said, addressing the man "That's because I'm a new recruit."the man had a thick accent "zat's not possible. I always interview all ze new recruits myself. Anyway, have you any idea who started zat riot?" "Yes" he said "well" "well what?" "who was it?" "me" "Zen you're ze one I'm looking for. Come with me." he said walking out of the Barracks.

The return trip was spent in silence. They soon arrived at the library. As they opened the door all eyes turned to them. Anderson's eyes grew wide at the sight of the man who sauntered in behind Bernadette "Maxwell! What're you doing here, and in military fatigues at that!" "isn't it obvious?" he said, "I helped to incite the riot." "You shouldn't have come here catholic." Alucard said, reaching for his guns but Rob waved him down "Wait a minute Alucard" Rob said, curiously " I want to hear what he has to say." All eyes turned to Maxwell, who showed absolutely no remorse "I was merely doing my duty, I was trying to get rid of another damned freak." everyone reached for their weapons as he spat those last two words. "Are you responsible for the other attacks on my Master?" Alucard asked, rising from his seat Now it was Maxwell's turn to look surprised "Other attacks?" he said incredulously "I have no idea what you are talking about. I only learned of this a few days ago, I never authorized any deployment in England" "Then where could the sniper have bought explosive silver bullets, and why did his gun have "section XIII" stamped into the side?" "Actually, I may be able to help with that." Anderson interjected "there was an Iscariot member who was recently excommunicated for selling our weapons to outside organizations." "Would you be able to get any info on who?" Rob asked, taking a sip of the wine Walter had brought in moments earlier "Yes," Maxwell said, eager to get out of this situation "in fact, if you could show me to a computer, I could access the Section XIII computer network and get you the information you need right now." Rob pointed towards a cabinet with a chair next to it. Maxwell furtively move towards it. "Keep an eye on him." Rob whispered to Pip "Sure." Pip responded just as quietly. "I had better be getting to bed," Rob said, as it was getting close to dawn "feel free to use one of the spare bedrooms if you'd like." he added, eying Maxwell.

As Rob reached his room, he found Alucard sitting on his coffin. "this is a bad idea." he said "yes, I know" Rob responded "but you know what they say, keep your friends close, and keep your enemies closer. I'm not too worried about Anderson, but that Maxwell is planning something."

"this calls for some special precautions." "My thoughts exactly. What would you say to bringing your coffin up here?" "actually I think it would be better the other way around." It took some effort but they finally managed to get Robs coffin to the basement without being seen. They set it in Alucard's room, next to his own. As they retired for the day Alucard once again wondered at his masters vampiric tendencies. He was more of a vampire than the police girl, and he wasn't even a full vampire.

That day Rob had some very unusual dreams. He dreamed he was a soldier, but not just any soldier, the leader of a grand army. He was also, he realized, the sole survivor of an immense battle. The entire battlefield was awash with blood. He was about to be beheaded, but he felt no fear. He felt no emotion at all, only a great thirst. His hands were bound behind his back, tied to the large cross he always carried. So thirsty. With a great lurch he shook the guards from him. He stumbled towards the pools of blood. He fell to his knees next to one. He lowered his face to one, his shoulder length black hair fell into the blood. His lips met the surface. He began to slurp the contents of the pool. The coppery liquid gliding smoothly over his tongue and down his throat. It tasted so good. He continued to drink. He heard a loud crack, suddenly his hands were free. There was a short length of rope tied around each wrist, but where was his cross? There was no sign of it. It had shattered. He let out a wail. His god had abandoned him. There was nothing left for him to cling to. But still he lived. Sustained by the blood of his men. No one attempted to stop him as he fled across the battlefield, tears of blood dripping down his face.

There was a period of darkness and Rob sensed that centuries had passed. He felt a great pain as something was forced into his chest. There was a man in a battered red coat looming over him. "Have I been... bested, Sir?" he croaked out "yes, you are bested, your castles are plundered, your dominions in ruin, your servants destroyed, and the girl has fled this place forever more." the man plunged a silver brand into Robs chest "She will never be yours count. You have nothing. You _are_ nothing." he said "NOTHING" everything went black.

There was a light beating down on him now. He opened his eyes and saw a man in a red coat. Thinking that his tormentor was back, he flung a wild punch in his direction. This was deftly caught. With a laugh, the man released his hand. Rob sat up, groaning. "Sorry about that Alucard, I thought you were the man from my nightmare." "nightmare?" Alucard prompted "I was on a battlefield, the sole survivor. Everything was covered in blood. Apparently my army had lost. They were going to execute me, but I broke away. I drank the blood from the battlefield, then ran away." "Was there anything about a cross?" "Yes, my hands were tied to one, but how did you know that?" "that was the day I became a vampire. Was there anything else?" "yes, I remember a great pain in my chest, and a man in a red coat looming over me, this seemed to be a long time later." "the man's name was Abraham Van Hellsing. That was the day I was defeated and enslaved to him, I don't remember anything else about that time except the pain." "Would you mind filling in some of the blank spots between those two times?" this delighted Alucard who hadn't had an audience in a long time. They spent hours regaled in his tales. Great stories of war and amusing anecdotes of awkward situations Alucard found himself in. Eventually they were found by Seras, who had followed the sound of their twin bass laughs. "there you are" she said sounding upset. both turned to her in unison, insane grins plastered on their faces. Seeing this she just collapsed, muttering something about two Alucards. "I think we broke her." Rob said, causing them both to collapse into fits of laughter.

Seras woke the next day in a cold sweat. Pip, who was sitting next to her bed, nearly jumped out of his skin as she sat bolt upright, panting. "welcome back to ze land of ze living mignonette." he said, smiling. "I had the strangest dream. I was running around, trying to find Rob and I ended up in the basement, and when I opened a door, there were two Alucards standing there, grinning at me." "zere were, after a fashion, Rob was in Alucard's room wearing his red coat." "Yes, Alucard was just sharing a few stories with me." Rob said stepping into her room "I didn't mean to alarm anyone." "Zen would you mind sharing the reason why neither you nor your coffin was in your room today?" "I had a feeling Maxwell had a backup plan in case Anderson couldn't or, more likely, wouldn't kill me, so Alucard helped me move my coffin down to his room without being seen, just in case." "Is zat so?" "yes, by the way did either of them choose to stay here?" "Anderson did, in fact, I believe he was ze first to find you missing." "Really?" Rob asked, his interest piqued "Yes, apparently he had something he wanted to discuss with you." "I should probably go see what he wants then." Rob stood to leave "where is he now?" "He was in your office, last time I checked." "thanks."

When Rob reached his office he found Anderson in a conversation with Walter. He entered silently and decided to listen for a moment before making himself known. "I still don't see how that is possible, Walter" Anderson was saying "We aren't sure either, but we do know that it has happened. Rob is the first of a new species, that much is certain." Walter responded "The only vampire who could possibly be powerful enough to regain the ability to conceive is..." just then they heard a cough. Both turned to find Rob relaxing in a chair next to the door. "I'll take my leave of you now." Walter said, stepping out the door. "How much did you hear?" Anderson asked "Not much, Bernadette said you needed to see me?" Rob said, changing the topic. "Yes, I would like to stay here for a while, if that is admissible." "That would be wonderful," Rob said "as long as you can remain civil with Alucard." "I shall do my very best." Anderson said, knowing full well that he probably had more to fear from the youth in front of him than the vampire in the basement. Rob broke into a smile "then there shouldn't be any problem. Will you need anything special as far as accommodations go?" "No, the room I'm in now is more than suitable." "what about the Iscariot?" "I have a lot of vacation time built up by now, they're not expecting me back for at least another six months." "Six months? Just how long has it been since you had a vacation?" "twelve years." Rob laughed quietly at this. "I think you've earned a nice long break then."

Things went on in this fashion for about two hours, the pair of old friends catching up until there was an announcement over the intercom. "intruder alert, moving north towards the hellsing manor through the garden, target confirmed as midian." "I should probably go look into that." Rob said pulling his o'dachi from somewhere a cabinet "would you care to join me?" "why not? It's been a while since I had a good hunt, wouldn't want to get rusty." They made their way quickly to the garden. They were joined on the way by Seras, toting her Harkonnen cannon. When they arrived in the garden, they found it full of ghouls. With a gleeful laugh, Rob drew his sword and leaped into the fray, Anderson was right behind him, bayonets drawn. Together they cut a bloody swathe through the mass of undead. Suddenly they heard a gunshot and the blades of Anderson's bayonets fell to pieces. They looked around, trying to determine the source of the shot. They found a grinning Alucard standing with a still smoking jackal in his left hand "Alucard!" Rob started, but was cut off as yet another ghoul attacked him. He cut it to pieces and looked around, searching for another target. Just then he saw the ranks of ghouls part to reveal the head vampire. Rob charged through the gap, laughing madly as he decapitated an unfortunate ghoul that didn't move quickly enough. Soon he was standing before the vampire that caused this fiasco, a rather battered man with short, gray hair, and an equally short beard "you did well to get this far, half breed. But now I'm afraid your luck has run out. My master wants your head, and so it shall be." He reached over his shoulder and drew a short sword from a sheath on his back. Rob pointed his sword straight at the man "will you give me your name? Or shall I give you an unmarked grave?" "Arslan." the man roared, knocking Robs blade wide and rushing in to strike. Rob stepped to the side and moved the sword in a fluid arc which brought the blade directly in line with Arslan's neck. Arslan didn't have enough time to avoid the blade and too committed to the swing which was to split Rob's head in two. All he could do is watch as the blade of Rob's o'dachi cut into his throat, spraying his lifeblood onto Rob's madly grinning face. "I'm sorry, Master." he muttered as he died. as the ghouls fell dead around him, Rob sheathed his blade and bowed to his fallen opponent "You died an honorable death." he whispered.

As Rob turned to leave he found Alucard and Anderson deep in conversation "thirty-six." Alucard declared proudly "thirty-five, that one's still moving." the priest countered. Alucard stepped on the ghouls head, crushing it. "thirty-six" he said with a note of finality.

A/N: sorry it took so long to get this uploaded I've had a pretty crazy month, fighting at pensic, and preparing for my trip to California. Hope you enjoy R&R please, constructive criticism is encouraged

* basically a katana with a six foot blade


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

Rob sat at his desk,signing forms as usual when Walter walked in carrying a large envelope. "Oh, and what is this?"

"This is the information Maxwell sent about the man who was selling Iscariot weapons to outside groups."

"Does it say who they were sold to?"

"They could only get one thing out of the man before he died. Just two words, Devil King."

"Some sort of secret society?"

"On the contrary, Our files indicate that this is something akin to a vampire cult."

"A cult?"

"Yes, there are a few groups that look on vampires as gods, even going so far as to offer them blood sacrifices."

"Blood sacrifices?"

"Yes," Alucard said, phasing into the room "the degenerates that cultivate and maintain these cults are the epitome of weakness. They desire a life of ease and luxury. To get it, they manipulate humans into doing their bidding by offering something which they never intend to deliver."

"And what might that be?" "Freedom from the one thing that all humans fear, death."

" So what you're telling me is that a vampire, or a group of them, has installed himself as the leader of a religious sect with enough of an organized following to be a real threat."

"Yes, and not only do they have the motive, they have also been the only ones to successfully breach our perimeter since the Valentine brothers thirteen years ago."

"What else do we know about this Devil King?"

"I have run a search on the subject and found twelve occult and military groups around the world, including a video game club based in Columbus, Ohio."

"So, what you're saying is that we know nothing about his location or identity?"

"Yes, we even went as far as to search through the ancient texts at the Royal Library."

"Can you think of anywhere that might have information, which we can't get into?" "The only place that we directly can't access are the Vatican Library."

"Okay, I'm going to need some time to think."

"I'll just send up some more tea then, shall I?" Walter said, turning to leave.

Rob went back to signing paperwork. After a few minutes, he sent for Anderson. "You needed to see me?" Anderson said, coming into the room. "Yeah, pull up a chair, this might take awhile. I was about to have some tea brought up, would you like some?"

"Yes, please."

"I'm sorry I haven't had much time to chat, there's so much of this stupid paperwork. Have you had any problems adjusting?"

"not at all, even Alucard has been surprisingly friendly."

"Yeah, I saw you two after this incident with Arslan. How did that come about?" "I'm really not sure. I suppose we just found something we both enjoy, and from there it somehow evolved into a contest." there was a brief silence then Anderson said "I get the feeling that you didn't call me up here just to make small talk."

Rob sighed "yeah, I'm sorry to ask so much of you"

"It's no trouble at all, what can I help you with?"

"Straight to the point then, can you get me into the Vatican Library?"

"What do you need in there?"

"I believe that there is information about a vampire known as the Devil King in the Library."

"I don't recall anything in the Vatican Library, but I think there was something in Iscariot's archives," he said "let me just..." he said, moving around the desk and typing something into the computer "There, found it." Anderson started reading aloud from the screen

"Devil King is an ancient and powerful vampire, who has more power than any other known. Last known location: Edo, Japan."

"Edo? That must be a very old file."

"Yes, it says here that this information is from 1835."

"Is that all there is about him?"

"For the most part, there is some information about troop casualties, but I really don't think it's relevant."

"print off everything anyway, we might find some use for it."

"Now here's something interesting, Devil King is, or was, a very successful samurai. When Iscariot moved against him, he decimated their ranks with a pair of katana."

"Against soldiers armed with guns?"

"They had revolvers loaded with silver bullets."

"Alright, thanks Anderson."

Anderson stood to leave.

"Anderson,"

He turned.

"There's just one more thing."

0o0o0o0o0o

A/N:lol cliffhanger, sorry I couldn't resist. and sorry for taking so long with the update, school's a bitch


End file.
